Heir to the Throne
by Riversong42
Summary: Can good be born from evil? Unknown to her, Mira Black is the daughter of the darkest wizard the world has ever known, Voldemort, and his "last best lieutenant" Bellatrix Lestrange. After the Battle of Hogwarts, she was cast away into the muggle world, an unwanted orphan. When she discovers she's a wizard, she couldn't be happier, but what will happen when she discovers who she is?
1. My Story

**Hey guys :) I know I have a bunch of unfinished stories...but this idea just hit me and I needed to get it down. Tell me what you think! And I promise to try update more. I know everybody says that but I will...starting with The Doctors Flight, because I've really been neglecting it.**

Bellatrix Lestrange loved the dark lord. Everyone agreed on that. Hers was an obsessive, and unreciprocated devotion, that bordered on madness. Voldemort was incapable of love, so in turn, it had nothing to do with my birth.

Every great Wizard wants an heir to the family line, someone to continue their legacy. Though he didn't understand love, he chose Bellatrix to carry his child, and she was so blinded by her obsession, she agreed.

I've interviewed dozens of past death eaters in Azkaban and found dozens of others who still walk free. Most had no idea a child existed, and those who did were tight lipped. That didn't last for long. I eventually discovered that I was born sometime before the battle of Hogwarts and after the Golden Three escaped Malfoy Manner. I still have no idea when my birthday is exactly, or even how I was born. Most likely, Dark magic was involved.

Some say she loved me, because I was the Dark lords spawn. Some said she loved be because I reminded her of herself. Others said she actually loved me because I was her daughter. Whatever the reason, she doted on me until her death, and I was second in her eyes, only to the Dark lord himself.

I was dumped by the death eaters in an orphanage. I think I always knew I was different, I never seemed to fit in around the other kids. Things kept happening around me that I couldn't control. Drawers caught fire, things disappeared when I walked by and I could often be found in the backyard, whispering quietly to the garden snakes. By the time I was seven, people learned to leave me alone.

I had no hope of being adopted. Only the sweet, well behaved children got adopted. I was considered 'shy and 'troubled' even if the things that happened weren't my fault. There were things I could control though. I was skilled at making things move when I wanted them too, and I used to have fun making my dolls move on their own.

And that's all I thought I was, a anti-social outcast, who no one liked. A freak. It wasn't until Proffesser Longbottom appeared that I learned who I really was.

My name is Mira Black. My father was Tom Riddle, known to all as Lord Voldemort, The Dark Lord, or He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named. My mother was Bellatrix Lestrange. This is my story.


	2. The Boy Who Was on Fire

"Mira?" A small 9 year old girl looked at me, her pretty blue eyes slightly nervous. She was blond, with a sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Considering her sweet demeanor and kind nature, she definitely wasn't going to be here long. The thought made me sad. We were as close I'd ever been to being friends. She was the only one who didn't cringe when she saw me, and was nice enough to tell me when it was dinner or lights out. She even sat next to me sometimes during meals.

"Yeah Sophie?"I was the exact opposite, slightly taller than average with thick black hair and dark brown eyes. Sitting up on my shabby bed, I looked orphanage was poor ,with six or seven kids to a room. My bed was pushed against a wall, with Sophie's next to it. Then across from us were more beds, with a narrow walkway in between. Everyone else was still fast asleep,the first beams of sunlight just beginning to shine through the curtains . I wasn't surprised that Sophie was up. She always seemed to be one step ahead of everybody else

"Miss Montgomery wants to see you."

I nodded and slipped out of bed, trying not to shiver at my feet hit the cold wooden floor. I opened the door walked into the hall, hearing Sophie scurrying behind me. There was really only one hall in the whole orphanage, with doors off either side leading to the different bedrooms or the living room, which in turn lead to the kitchen. At the end of the hall was a large oak door with a beautiful plaque hanging on the door knob:

"If you are a dreamer, come in

If you are a dreamer, a wisher, a liar

A hoper, a prayer, a magic-bean-buyer

If you're a pretender, come sit by my fire

For we have some flax golden tales to spin

Come in!

Come in!"

-Shel Silverstein

I loved that plaque. It made me think that someday, I'd be excepted, that someday, people would notice me and talk to me, and not treat me like a freak.

I knocked on the door. "Come in!" came a soft voice. I turned the knob and stepped in.

"Morning, Miss." I said giving her a smile. Miss Montgomery was the only person who didn't treat me like a smelly sock. She was the slightly absent-minded Head of the Orphanage. With a tall form and had wispy brown hair that fell down her shoulders she reminded me of an elf from a fairytale. She too hadn't gotten dressed yet, and was clothed in a spring green nighty.

"Good morning Mira." She was shuffling through her cluttered drawers, looking for something.

"Sophie said you wanted to see me?"

She nodded still looking, flinging random articles of clothing on her bed. "Talk to you..Oh yes!" Stopping abruptly she looked at me with eyes that matched her nightdress. "We're getting a new arrival today, he's eleven and I've been told that he's..." I

I knew that she was trying to find a nice word. She had trouble saying a bad word about anybody. Kids who were destructive "just needed a creative outlet". Children who were violent were "energetic." Sometimes, I wondered how she kept everything running. She seemed to nice to be in charge of us unwanted.

"He's difficult." She decided, finally pulling out a grey shirt. "and since you are the same age I thought maybe you could show him around. I'm trusting you with this, but I want you to promise you'll be on your best behavior."

That meant that nothing strange could happen. No exploding drawers, no plates moving by themselves. "my best behavior" meant I needed to try and be like the other kids, something I wasn't very good at.

A bell echoed through the house, chiming through the hall and into the rooms.

"Oh no, he's here! Could you answer the door, please?" She had forgotten that I was also still in my pajamas, but she nudged me out the door before I could say anything. Sophie, who'd been wait outside the door, followed me again as I made my way through the living room, the kitchen, and finally to the front door.

I opened it and there stood a burly man in a bowler hat, holding the arm of a rough looking boy. " 'Ere he is, the little brat." The man said gruffly shoving the boy into the kitchen. " Glad to be rid of 'im" The boy shot the man a mean look then smirked. "It's not my fault your wife's an old cow!"

The man grew red in the face and turned without another word, disappearing down the winding gravel drive. I knew immediately that this was not going to be pleasant.

My prediction was right. After just two day here, the boy, (whose name he'd cockily announced was Andrew) had already started wreaking havoc on everything and everyone. He pulled girls hair, ripped pages out of books, and hid Miss Montgomery's things just to watch her search for them. He was rude, arrogant, and had a blatant disregard for rules in general. He was especially vile to me. While other kids left me to myself, he made it is special duty to taunt me. He laughed at my hair, my shabby clothes (though they were no shabbier than his) and called me crazy when he caught me speaking the the snakes.

The last straw came when his wrath turned on Sophie. We were sitting in the garden lying flat on our backs, looking up at the clouds. I was just daydreaming about what it would be like to fly when I heard him stomping across the yard.

"Well if it isn't the freak." He stopped right in front of us, blocking the view of the sky above. "Don't you have a puppy to kick?" I asked getting to my feet. Sophie copied me. I guess we were actually friends now, since she had started spending more and more of her free time with me. She didn't even seem to mind when 'things' happened around me.

"Nope, I guess I'll just have to settle for a rat." His glare was of pure malice.

"Leave her alone!" Sophie stepped in front of me, surprising me, she wasn't one to get into a fight.

"Awww, does the little mouseling want to protect her rat queen? " He pushed out his arms, shoving her hard into the grass. "I guess she's the closest thing you'll ever have to a mommy, cause no family would ever want to adopt a rodent like you!"

Tears fell welled in her blue eyes, and her lip trembled.

Anger welled up inside of me. A hot uncontrollable rage that burned through me like fire, making my fists clench. "You're gonna pay for that Andrew."

He must have seen something in my face, because he began to back up, holding his hand up in Submission. "No need to be hasty, friend." I continued to advance on him, grabbing his shirt in my hand and pulling him toward me.

"Listen to me Andrew, because I'm only going to say this once. You ever touch her, or another kid here again and-" I didn't get a chance to tell him exactly what would happen to him because a shooting pain suddenly flashed through my hand and a blinding flash made me drop him. Andrew was writhing on the ground as fire flared across his clothes. He tried to put it out, furiously patting himself and rolling across the ground, turning it black. The flames just got bigger.

He started to scream.

All I could do was look on in horror. Had I done this? How? Why? Sophie looked up at me in fear and I tried to explain. "I- I didn't mean too. I just-"

At that moment Miss Montgomery rushed out of the the house, a gasp leaving her as she saw Andrew. I didn't speak, I turned and ran. My feet pounded the ground as I headed for the forest.

Since the orphanage was in the middle of nowhere, it was surrounded on by a thick forest. All kids were cautioned not to go there. There were legends of wild animals, and child snatcher that roamed the woods, searching for unwanted kids. Maybe I deserved that. I had burned Andrew.

_What if he dies?_ That thought made me freeze in panic. What if I had _killed _him? I sunk down into the leaves, burying my head in my hands. and closing my eyes. Death was not something I was familiar with. I assumed my parents were dead, but that didn't really hurt me. I had never known them. But I had known Andrew, seen him everyday, and the thought that I had removed him from our world, made me want to stay here forever. Just rot her like the trees.

A loud popping sound made my gaze shoot to the forest. Maybe it was a child snatcher. _Serves you right_. My heart pounded as the footsteps echoed through the trees. A figure was approaching, but instead of a monstrous child stealer, it was a handsome young man in a black robe. In his hand, he held what looked like a stick and he had it pointed out in front of him. When he saw me he visibly tensed and pointed his stick at me.

"Wha-?" He seemed surprised for a moment, like he was seeing a ghost.I thought I saw something like fear in his eyes, but it faded quickly into curiosity.

_He knows what I did! He's scared I'm going to set him on fire too!_ Tears sprung down my cheeks. Shaking my head to clear my eyes, I got to my feet. I needed to face my fate. They would probably take me to some prison for the extremely violent. "If your here to take me to prison, I won't fight you. I didn't mean to set Andrew on fire." I did my best to look brave, but I know my lip trembles slightly.

The man did something unexpected. He smiled. "I'm not going to prison." He said holding out his hand. "I'm Professor Longbottom, and I'm here to take you to school."

**Please read and review! I would love to hear what you think.**


	3. A trip to Gringotts

**Hey guys :) Sorry it's taken me so long. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Note: I thought it would be nice to have Penelope Clearwater as deputy head mistress, she seemed like the right person. I also just copy pasted the Hogwarts letter. R&R :)**

"School?" His words were completely unexpected. "You're not a police officer?"

He smiled kindly at me. "I know what you did to that boy was an accident." Seeing the worried look on my face he added. "He's going to be okay by the way."

I was relieved that Andrew wasn't going to die, but the fact that I hadn't killed him didn't make it alright that I almost had. "I-I don't know what happened, I was just holding him and then ..." I wasn't sure how to describe what had happened. "He just caught fire. "

"You've made things like that happen before, haven't you? Things you can't control?"

With a nod, I wondered how he knew. Maybe he was able to do it too. Maybe I wasn't the only one. "Is your school for people like me?"

Before he could answer, the high pitched sounds of sirens echoed through the trees, causing me to flinch. Now that the initial horror had worn off, I realized that I really didn't want to go to jail. I didn't want to be locked up in a prison with murderers and thieves.

"Come on, I'll explain everything later. We've got to get out of here before the Muggles come looking." He grabbed my hand quickly, and I recognized the loud popping noise from earlier

It felt like my entire body was being compressed on all sides, like someone was trying to squeeze me through a garden hose. I was sure for a moment that I was dying. Then we we were in London. Waves of sound hit me. We'd gone from standing in a quiet forest tp standing in the middle of a crowded city. People pushed passed us like we'd been there the entire day, talking and laughing. Huge red double buses shot by, while cars weaved through traffic expertly. It was the biggest city I had ever been to, and I wanted to look at everything, but Professor Longbottom dragged me down a street to a shabby looking storefront.

I had never been to a pub before, but as we entered, I was sure that that's what it was. A pretty blond haired woman was standing behind the bar, wiping out cups with a towel. Two people in strange cloaks were speaking in whispered voices in a corner and they looked up at us as we walked in.

"I'm back, Hannah! This is Mira, she'll be starting Hogwarts this year." Longbottom said, speaking to the the woman."

Hannah smiled at me, "Anything to drink?"

"Give her a butterbeer." He pulled me over to a table, motioning to a seat while he went and talked to Hannah. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him sweetly before handing him tankards of something steaming. When he came back, he put one of the tankards in front of me and sat down. "Where should I start...?" He mused.

"How did I set Andrew on fire without meaning to?" Of all the questions that were flickering through my head, this was the most prevalent.

"You're a witch."

I nearly choked on the sip of "Butterbeer" I'd been drinking.

"Probably a strong one, considering what Miss Montgomery has said about you."

_Miss Montgomery? _The thought that the the head of my orphanage was a witch too shocked me more than the realization that I was one. Me being a witch made sense. I'd never fit in, I had things happened to me that I couldn't control...but Miss Montgomery? "She's a Wizard?"

He shook his head, "She's a Squib, which means that she came from a magical family, but doesn't have any wizarding ability. "

I nodded trying to remember. "And a Muggle, what is that?"

" A Muggle is someone with no magical abilities-a 'regular' person I guess you could say." He paused, taking a sip of his drink before continuing. "Hogwarts is one of the best schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry there is, so we always keep an eye out for magic where it's unexpected. After all, the Dark Lord himself was found in an orphanage."

"The Dark Lord?" I asked, confused. As soon as I said this he gasped.

"I'd completely forgotten, you don't know anything do you?"

So he told me a story. He told me how the one called Voldemort had risen to power, and how he tried to kill the baby boy who was prophesied to kill him, but couldn't. He told me how the baby grew up tortured by Muggles, and then was finally taken to Hogwarts. Over seven years the child learned magic and was repeatedly attacked by Voldemort before he was finally defeated.

"...after Bellatrix died, Voldemort turned on Molly, but Harry stopped him. When the final battle was over, Harry had can't imagine how it felt. All that we had lost, all that we had worked for...it was all worth it." The small windows of the pub had turned dark and I noticed for the first time that it was empty. Professor Longbottoms story had taken the remainder of the day to tell. "You'd better get to bed, we've got a big day in front of us."

He led me upstairs to a long hallway. We stopped at a wooden door labeled 42. "You can sleep here, and tomorrow we'll get your school stuff. Goodnight!"

When he was gone, I tentatively opened the door. A standard bed lay with it's headboard against the wall. A small table sat beside it, and a window let moonlight stream across the wooden floor. It was definitely the nicest place I'd ever slept, but as I settled into the soft mattress, I couldn't help missing the orphanage. Without the loud noises of children shuffling and whispering, I found it hard to go to sleep. Instead my mind swam with all that Professor Longbottom had told me. What if my parents were part of this? What if they hadn't been? Was I muggle born, or pure blood like the Professor? As I finally closed my eyes, the last thought that crossed my mind was, "_Which side were they on?"_

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of soft knocking. "Come on Sophie, let me sleep for once," I groaned, turning over in my bed.

"Get up love, breakfast's done. " I recognized Hannah's voice and remembered where I was. _A wizard!_ Neville's story rushed back to me as I got out of bed. Someone had left me clothes , folded nicely on the bedside table and I pulled them on without a second thought.

When I got downstairs, I saw Professor Longbottom sitting at a long table, reading a newspaper. When I got closer, I could see a large picture of a dark skinned wizard. He was smiling and as I watched his arm rose in a wave. There were a few people scattered across other seats, drinking and eating. When I sat down, Hannah placed a large plate in front of me, piled high with eggs and bacon.

"Thanks" I said, but she had already whisked off to scold a young boy who was throwing his eggs across the room.

"We'll be going to Diagon alley to get your things." Neville said, putting down his paper and watching me eat. "Oh right, I haven't given you your letter yet." He reached into his pocket and handed me a slightly rumpled envelope. Written on the back in golden lettering was my name, and the name of the orphanage. I opened it, and my eyes scanned down the page.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Ms. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Penelope Clearwater

Penelope Clearwater

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by_ _Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by_ _Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by_ _Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by_ _Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by_ _Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by_ _Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by_ _Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"This looks like it's going to be expensive..." I trailed off. I'd never really had money before, and I wasn't sure how I was going to pay for all this. Maybe my parents had secretly been rich, and Neville was just waiting to tell me about it.

"We'll get the money from the Hogwarts vault at Gringotts. Just enough for you to get the standard things. Nothing too expensive."

I decided not to ask what Gringotts was, knowing that I would probably find out later. Another thought was already dancing through my head. "Professor...can you use magic to find out who my parents are?"

He looked away from me."Magic can't do everything, I'm afraid. I know the Muggles have a way to figure it out, but only if you're on their records, which most wizards aren't. " He was hiding something, I knew it.

"Do you know who my parents are already?"

The question hung in the air for a moment, "Of course not. Come on, let's go."

No matter how many times I attempted to bring up the subject again, Neville avoided it. In the end I gave up, knowing I'd just have to figure it out on my own. As soon as I was done eating, Professor Longbottom led me out the back door, yelling a swift goodbye to Hannah as we left. In the courtyard, there wasn't much, beside a circular brick wall and a few dustbins. I was curious to why we were here, but as little as I knew about the magical world, I knew that it was sometimes better not to ask questions.

The Professor pulled out his wand, tapping a seemingly random brick on the wall. A small hole appeared, enlarging into an archway. What I say took my breath away.

It was long winding street, cobbled with brown and grey stones. It was packed with people, all wearing cloaks that swept down to their ankles, varying in color from bright venom green ,to dark orange, to black. The sound of people cheering and yelling, mixed with the squealing of children and what I swore were owl hoots, yanking my attention from from here to there. Shops lined each side of the street, and as we made our way down, I tried to look into all of them. One was filled with what looked like animal parts, supplies for potions I guessed, another one had a solid gold cauldron that gleamed in the morning sun. A large crowd of young looking wizards were gawking at a sleek looking broomstick, while another crowd where steaming into what looked like a bookstore. I wished that I could have looked longer, but Neville pulled me down the street to a large white building at the end of the street.

"This is Gringotts." He said. "It's the safest place to keep things you don't want taken. It's only been robbed twice since it was built. "

I nodded, following him into the building. We entered a circular room, with, high emperial looking counters on all sides and white marble floors Sitting in high backed chairs, were mean looking creatures. They had pointed ears and noses, with fingers tipped with claws.

"Goblins" Neville whispered as he walked up to one of the counters. " The hogwarts vault please."

The goblin didn't look up from what it was doing. "Do you have your key, Mister Longbottom?" It said in an uncaring tone.

"Yes," Neville pulled a large iron key from his pocket, it had the letters HW , inscribed on the side in dark purple lettering.

The goblin looked up momentarily, before snapping his fingers. Suddenly another goblin appeared behind us handing gesturing for us to follow. He led us to a bronze colored door and I expected to see more marble, but was instead greeted by a dark stone staircase that spiraled downward into blackness. Descending down the steps, we came to an earthen tunnel were a grey iron mine car was standing. I tried not to be afraid, but I couldn't help the frightful image of the entire tunnel collapsing on top of us that flashed through my head. "Are you sure this is safe?"

The goblin was already climbing into the car, flashing me a sharp toothed grin as he saw my nervousness. "It's safe enough, no one's gotten lost months."

"You be fine" Neville helped me in and the car started moving, seemingly by itself. I shut my eyes trying not to look at the rock and earth that surrounded us. We were zooming along the track at lightning speed and the only way I knew what direction we were going was from the lurching of my stomach. _Please let this be over soon._

The car screeched to a stop and, opening my eyes again, I saw a huge golden door. It was at least 20 feet tall with a small keyhole at the bottom and the same purple engraving as the key, etched over the entire surface.

"You stay here, I'll be back in a moment." I watched anxiously as the two other got out and approached the door. The goblin took the key and slipped it into the lock with a nice click. After he turned it, he ran a claw down the center of the gold surface, and a smaller door opened up. Neville walked in, disappearing with the goblin into the vault.

I took slow breaths and tried not to panic. I felt closed in, even by the large space in front of the door, and I longed to be back outside in the pleasant busyness of Diagon alley. As soon as they returned, Neville with a sack filled with coins, the cart began to move again. The trip back up was just as bad as the trip down, and I was thankful once we'd finally left the wizard bank.

"So I guess we'll get your cloak first, so we'll go to Madam Malkin's, then -"

"Neville! Hey Neville!" His words were interrupted by a man with jet black hair and green eyes, who called to him over the crowd of people. Even from where we were, I could see the lightning shaped scar.

It was Harry Potter.


End file.
